One Feburary Night
by NessaCupCakeChan
Summary: One valentines day Ciel receives an anonymous love letter from some "Secret Admirer". Who could it be?


*Adapted from an illustration story I found (.com/art/A-Very-Kuroshit-Valentines-196437096 ). It's really late for a Valentines Day story but I knew I would never put this up next year! I hope you enjoy!*

Like any other day in England, it was foggy and rainy outside. The rain pattered against the window as Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk going over some paper work for an expansion on Funtom's Company.

The young boy had his head in his hand as he signed the final paper. He sighed as the words, "…finally" crept through his mouth. As he sat up in his chair, collecting all his papers, there came a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in." Ciel said loudly, continuing to collect his papers, knowing fully well who was on the other side. As the door opened the sound of the cart wheels and the cart itself came in first then followed by a tall handsome butler, Sebastian Michaelis. He came in with a smile on his face as he looked over his young master.

"Bocchan, I have your afternoon tea and dessert." He smiled. The young earl simply nodded his head and set his paper work back in its folder. "Today's dessert is a strawberry cheese cake drizzled with fresh squeezed strawberry sauce and a traditional Japanese cherry blossom tea." Sebastian informed, setting the plate in front of the young boy.

Ciel picked up the pink colored tea and looked the cake as well with a questioning glance. "Why is there so much pink?" He asked, taking a sip of the sweet tea. A thought ran through his head and he became wide eye. "Don't tell me Liz—"

"It is Valentine's Day, my Lord, and I thought it would be nice for you to get in the spirit." The demon smiled, as he picked up some mail he had laid on the cart.

"Hmm…" Ciel looked at him curiously. He shrugged and took another sip of his tea. ~He's up to something I know it. But wha-~

"I also have today's mail,_ bocchan_." Sebastian's strong voice broke through Ciel's train of thought. Ciel blushed at the way Sebastian spoke and became more irritated with his thoughts. In his irritation he grabbed the mail harshly from Sebastian. Sebastian made a slight shocked; irritated face but regained his composure, holding his hand to his chest in his usual pose.

"Bill…Bill…Bill…an invitation to the Trancy manor…bill…bill…Huh? What the hell is this?" Sebastian and Ciel looked curiously at the envelope in the Young Earls hands.

Across the top of the envelope was written: _"To: My Beloved Ciel" _in the most beautiful gold tinted blue calligraphy.

Ciel gave a slight twitch. Sebastian gave a smile. "Why not open it and find out my Lord." Ciel ripped open the letter as Sebastian made another irritated face.

Ciel began to read it out loud and blushed furiously as he began.

_My dearest Ciel Phantomhive, _

_My love for you cannot be expressed through words. We have been through so much together, and you should know just how dear you are to me. You are the sun that lights my world and the fire that lights my soul. You are the stars that light my sky and the sea that drowns me in your radiance. You are everything to me. I only hope that one day; I shall be the same for you._

_Yours Forever, _

_Your secret Admirer_

"Ah, how romantic! My Lord has a secret admirer!" Sebastian smiled. An awkward silence followed.

Ciel crumpled the letter up. "It's from Lizzy, no doubt, Stupid girl." He grumbled.

"Lady Elizabeth? Are you quite sure? I doubt she could write a love note without it being illegible and containing something about ponies…"

"Oh please. Sebastian. Who else would send me such a mushy love letter with hearts all over it?"

"Aside from Claude Faustus, Viscount Druitt, etc. etc…" Sebastian grumbled looking to the side, slightly irritated.

"I severely doubt any of those pedophiles would have the balls to send me something I could use to convict them." Ciel argued, glaring up at his butler.

"You'd be surprised my Lord." Sebastian commented, looking down at his young master.

Thoughts ran through his mind again that his butler was up to something big. "Sebastian, do you—"

He was cut off by knocking that came on the door. Both looked towards the door as a nervous Mey-Rin popped her head through it. "Y-young master, there is a delivery at the front door f-for you, yes there is."

Both males looked curiously at her. Sebastian placed his hand under his chin. "That's strange. I don't remember ordering anything to be delivered today."

Ciel sighed, rubbing his forehead frustrated. He stood up and began to walk towards the door as Mey-Rin left.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian questioned, looking at him. Ciel turned his head with a glare in his eyes. Sebastian looked a tad shocked but kept his composure. Ciel turned back around and headed out the door. Sebastian gave s sweet, exasperated smile as he followed his young master out the door.

Once in the grand entrance of the big estate, Ciel looked around cautiously. "Hm...No pink in sight." He walked slowly down the steps as Sebastian followed behind trying to hide his smile.

They made it down to the grand doors as Sebastian leaned forward to open the door for the delivery. When he opened the door, there stood the Chinese Opium Lord- I mean nobleman, Lau, holding what seemed like twelve dozen or so roses and Ran-Mao by his side.

"Oh God, what even is this?" Ciel exclaimed. Sebastian looked just as confused as the young earl.

"Hello there, Earl!" Lau called, with a big grin on his face, his eyes closed as usual. "I have come to deliver you a hundred red roses! A symbol of true love and passion!"

"Lau, you swine! I should have you arrested for being so indecent!" Ciel yelled.

"Hm…? Oh, they're not from me. They're from one… "Secret Admirer"…what an odd name…" "Odd name…" Ran-Mao echoed Lau.

"Ugh…Get out!" Ciel yelled, slamming the door on them. Ciel was fuming, and Sebastian stood by, staring at the door.

"I will go begin to prepare dinner, my Lord." Sebastian bowed; beginning to walk towards the kitchen.

Ciel fumed and marched his way towards the library. Maybe a book could get his mind off this. Sebastian let out a small chuckle watching his Lord, as Sebastian made his way to the kitchen.

*Later*

Sebastian had brought Ciel down to the grand dining hall. A large white clothed table was set and a plate for one set in front of the head chair. Ciel couldn't concentrate on a book. He kept re-reading the letter, further frustrating himself. When Sebastian had entered the library there was a black sort of aura surrounding the young earl. Ciel sighed walking behind Sebastian.

"Bocchan?" Ciel looked up towards the demon butler as he held out Ciel's chair. Ciel quickly sat and began to eat the food that had been set in front of him.

"This secret admirer business is getting on my nerves. Lizzy isn't smart enough to write a love letter, and no pedophile would be dumb enough to send me flowers…who could it be?" Ciel spoke, while chewing on his food. This was seriously bothering him to the point where he could care less about table manners.

"My Lord, please don't talk with your mouthful." Sebastian commented, sighing, while taking away Ciel's dinner plate and setting another plate, of the same dessert from earlier, in front of him.

"You know who it is, don't you, Sebastian! You're hiding something from me!" Ciel snapped, looking up towards his butler.

"Well sir, have you ever considered, they might be right under your nose." Sebastian commented back, taking his place behind his master.

"Hm…" Ciel looked down at his dessert and became wide-eyed. On his plate in the strawberry sauce was written: "Your secret admirer 3" "Gah!"Ciel threw his plate back and ran out of the room. In turn the plate and dessert splatted against Sebastian's face.

"I did not mean that literally." Sebastian spoke muffled, with his finger pointed up.

* That night*

Ciel sat in bed, after Sebastian had bathed and changed him. Sebastian had gone to fetch some warm milk for the earl. While he was gone, Ciel continued to re-read the letter. "Hm…"

Sebastian knocked twice at the door, for courtesy, and walked in with the young lord's milk. "Bocchan?" He asked, seeing the boy in bed reading the love letter again. "Forgive me but, are you still trying to figure out who sent you that letter?" Sebastian asked, standing near his master, and setting the drink to Ciel's lips so he could drink it. Ciel took a drink.

"Ugh…I'm so tired Sebastian. Just tell me who it is already!" Ciel yelled, closing his eyes. He heard the sound of the cup being set on the night stand. His eyes opened as he felt a heavier weight on the edge of the bed. "Huh?" Ciel looked at Sebastian, their contract, shown in the young earl's eye, shining bright in the darkly lit room.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian smiled, looking at his young Lord lovingly. Ciel blushed hard and looked down as Sebastian continued to smile sweetly at him.

"…No…but…" Ciel put his hands under his covers, a small sound of rustling heard. "This is…for you…I guess." In his hands was a small red heart shaped chocolate box. He handed to Sebastian, who looked shock to receive something from his young master.

"For me? My lord you didn't—"

"I know, I know! Good night Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, laying down and tossing the blanket over himself.

Sebastian smiled, never had he as a demon, or any demon for that matter, fell in love with their master and have them be able to return it. He stood and walked towards where his young master laid. "Happy Valentine's Day… Bocchan." Sebastian whispered, leaning over his young lord, stroking his hair.

Ciel shut his eyes tightly, his heart racing. ~_Just once and I'll be able to sleep.~_ Ciel took a deep breath, before shooting his head up and kissing Sebastian quickly on the lips before hiding again under his covers.

Sebastian smiled and gave a small chuckle. It may have been short but he felt a spark, and put his gloved fingers to his lips. He leaned down and planted a small kiss on Ciel's head. "Sweet dreams my Lord."

Sebastian returned to his room, a smile gracing his lips. He opened this box and laughed at what his young master had inside.

"_I know you don't eat chocolate, Sebastian, so I ate it all for you. –Ciel"_


End file.
